


We make it work

by imaloser74



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute lesbians, F/F, Gryffindor Lisa, Hufflepuff Rosé, OT4, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch chaser Lisa, Ravenclaw Jisoo, Slytherin Jennie, kpop, poly blackpink, present day hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Present day Hogwarts has four unique students in its midst.





	We make it work

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend Scarlett: I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry there isn't more Blackpink fanfic. <3

It was a bright Saturday morning at Hogwarts and the day of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch game. Lisa sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, clad in her Quidditch uniform, waiting nervously for her girlfriends to greet her. Ever since Hogwarts was rebuilt after the war, the Houses were much closer; people sat wherever they wanted for the most part. 

Lisa turned as Rosé sat next to her, adorned in Gryffindor attire even though she was a Hufflepuff. She greeted Lisa happily as she set down a bag full of even more Gryffindor pride.  
“What’s all this?” Lisa grinned, leaning forward in her seat. 

“Well we have to support you somehow silly. Not just make bets on who gets your ass first when you win.” Rosé said, offhandedly. 

Lisa snickered and blushed, going back to her breakfast. “So you think Gryffindor will win huh? Even against your own house?”

Rosé shushed her, looking down at her meal. “It’s our last year here, I want you to win. Gryffindor has a better team this year anyways.” 

“It’s totally because I’m on it right?” Lisa asked, smirking.

“Of course it is. Jennie would probably disagree though,” She said, poking fun at Lisa. She giggled and bumped their shoulders together. “She’d say it was the newer students that joined, since you’ve been on the team for a few years now.” 

Lisa laughed, rolling her eyes. Dating people outside your house was interesting, especially four, but they made it work somehow. 

Just then, Jisoo and Jennie rushed over to the table, snapping Lisa back into reality.

“Sorry we’re late, we slept in.” Jennie said, slipping into her seat on the other side of Lisa. 

Jisoo laughed, sitting next to Rosé, mischief showing in her eyes as she raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “No, you slept in. If you went to bed at a reasonable time we wouldn’t have been late.” 

Jennie brushed the comment aside, digging into her food. She finished chewing and pulled her bag up to rest on the seat. “It’s totally not my fault you know.” 

They turned to her as she wiped her mouth and took out three homemade signs. “Jisoo and I were making these for today.” Keeping one for herself she handed two signs over to Rosé and Jisoo.  
“I finished the last one after you left.” She said directly to Jisoo this time. 

Lisa peered over at the signs, smiling. They were colored with red and a sparkly gold, her name written beautifully in the middle with black ink.   
“You guys need to stop going above and beyond for me oh my god.” Lisa rushed out, hiding her face in her hands. 

Jisoo cooed at the younger girl as Rosé patted her back and Jennie took her hands away from her face.  
“It’s just what we do,” Jisoo smiled. “And you know, you do the same for us.”   
Rosé and Jennie nodded, agreeing with Jisoo. 

“Yeah, remember when Jisoo was stuck in her dormitory spring break studying for Divination, Potions and Astronomy because she had tests?” Jennie spoke up. “We made sure she didn’t work herself to death and took care of her.”  
Lisa nodded, remembering how she and Jennie had to sneak down to the kitchens to get soup. Rosé had stayed back to keep an eye on Jisoo and to help with potions, which she was fairly good at. When the Slytherin and Gryffindor pair returned though they were met with their girlfriend’s passed out in front of around eleven open books.   
Lisa laughed at the memory, glad that they had gotten a picture of Rosé drooling. “Ok I see your point.”

“Good.” Rosé replied, handing Jisoo and Jennie Gryffindor items from her bag. “Remember, today we are Gryffindor’s.”

“Wear it well,” Lisa said sarcastically. “I’ve got to go down to the pitch now but I’m literally one hundred percent sure I’ll see you in the crowd.”  
She stood up, ready to leave until her girlfriends pulled her back to bombard her with hugs, kisses and wishes of good luck.   
After prying herself away, Lisa left the great hall with a huge smile, leaving her three girlfriends to eat. 

♡♡♡♡

In the air Lisa could see everything. That’s one of the things she loved about flying, that as well as the freedom and exhilaration it gave her. She still loved being on ground but there was so much excitement with flying that she could never get enough of.   
Being able to see most everything meant that she could clearly see her girlfriends being extra supportive in the crowd. Lisa wished she had the time to feel embarrassed. 

♡♡♡♡

Back in the Gryffindor common room a full blown party had started in celebration of the new Quidditch win. Most of the team had already joined the party but Lisa and a few others were still missing.   
Rosé sat on the steps to the girls dormitory, watching her girlfriends dance. She giggled, hand coming up to cover her mouth slightly before she noticed more people entering the party.   
Seeing the girl she had been waiting for, she got off the steps and pulled Jisoo and Jennie along to greet her.   
“LISAA!” Jennie yelled over the music, tackling her girlfriend with a hug. “You did so well!”   
Lisa laughed, being tackled with two more hugs, happy to see her over excited partners.   
“We’re so proud babe.” Jisoo said, brushing some hair out of Lisa’s face.   
Lisa smiled, pulling the three girls along with her to her dormitory. “Thank youuuu. It was fun but I’m so tired now.”  
“Are we going to miss the party just so you can rest?” Jennie giggled.  
Lisa nodded, pulling Rosé to run up the stairs with her, leaving Jisoo and Jennie to follow.   
When the two older girls arrived in Lisa’s dormitory, her and Rosé were already sprawled out on the bed, even though they had been there for no more than thirty seconds.   
Jennie walked into the room, stepping over a book bag in the process. “No room for us I see,” She joked, knowing full well that the other two would make space in an instant.   
Rosé rolled over, making a big deal to groan loudly at them before pulling Lisa with her to cuddle.   
Jennie smiled and plopped down on the bed, Jisoo joining shortly after. She drew the curtains (So Lisa’s roommates wouldn’t see four girls squished onto one bed... last time they were concerned) and made herself comfy sitting between Rosé’s legs.   
“Why don’t we do this more often?” Rosé asked suddenly, petting Lisa’s hair.   
Jisoo, not looking back from her spot sitting between Lisa’s legs, answered. “Probably because we don’t live together and the times we are alone we play Cards Against Humanity and prank Jennie’s Slytherin friends.”   
Lisa laughed as Rosé threw her head back in a sigh, “Yeah you have a point.”   
Jennie looked at her three girlfriends worried, “We aren’t going to stop pranking them though right?”   
“No, no it’s too much fun to stop.” Lisa replied, calming down.   
Jennie nodded in agreement and Jisoo rolled her eyes, pretending to be disappointed in their antics but (not so) secretly loving the pranks as much as they do.   
Fifteen minutes later, after more laughter and kisses they were all but asleep, cuddled under the Gryffindor’s sheets.   
Lisa sighed contently, nuzzling into Rosé. The next day was Sunday, they could sleep in all they wanted and do homework in the sun. She smiled at that thought and opened her eyes, loving that her three favorite people were cuddled around her. Eyes no longer willing to stay open, she drifted off to sleep, happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright. (If I have enough motivation and support I'm thinking of making a series of one shots for this)


End file.
